


Transgender in a Small Town

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Hook-Up, Loneliness, M/M, Trans, Trans Male Character, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man at the bar had been watching him all evening. A stranger. Mountain Till had eight hundred residents, so Danny didn’t know absolutely everyone, still, he could tell strangers on instinct. Intense hooded stares sent his way, aquiline features, and wild dark hair that raised sweat on his neck. He was hard. A fact he alone was aware of, he smiled. Benefits of unconventional anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgender in a Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

Dirty orange was the color of the rear wall of the pool hall. Orange was the color of the ball he’d just hit into the corner pocket and the color of the shirt worn by the dark haired man at bar. Orange had been the color of the sky when he had walked in, probably orange no longer.

He was shorter and slighter than most. He spoke with assurance, moved with authority, and his arms defined the space around him in large, controlled gestures. He had a beard. It was cropped short with no other attempt at grooming. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His boots were mahogany brown and his denim jacket was wheat brown. His jeans were faded blue.

The Mountain Till Beer & Pool was the only place open past six on Fridays. Danny came here every week to shoot pool. He’d moved to town some four years back, fresh out of college, looking to get away from city rent prices. In Mountain Till, he had a house to himself, for less than the rent of a one bedroom apartment in the city, and a job at the local garage, days spent mounting tires and fixing broken tailpipes, and, somewhere in a back room, a framed bachelor’s diploma in library science gathering dust.

About his past, he kept silent. If rumours existed—and surely they did, it was a small town—nobody said anything to his face and all his neighbors treated him with courtesy. It was a small town, after all.

The man at the bar had been watching him all evening. A stranger. Mountain Till had eight hundred residents, so Danny didn’t know absolutely everyone, still, he could tell strangers on instinct. Intense hooded stares sent his way, aquiline features, and wild dark hair that raised sweat on his neck. He was hard. A fact he alone was aware of, he smiled. Benefits of unconventional anatomy.

These situations were always awkward. Was the other man gay? Would he be disappointed with the junk Danny was packing down south? Or had he mistaken Danny for a woman? It happened sometimes.

He lost. A couple of his buddies cried off on a rematch. Danny was trying to make up his mind on another game or not, when the stranger left his stool. The live band was playing a soft, heated instrumental jazz number. The jazz band typically played Tuesdays, but the rock group cancelled because the lead singer had to leave town for his sister’s wedding. Danny heard all kind of gossip at the garage.

Danny couldn’t take his eyes from the other man’s approach. Step by step, swaying, almost slinking, to the music. He stopped, close enough to be suggestive, far enough for plausible deniability.

"What’s your name?" He asked.

Danny took a moment to savor the stranger’s voice. It promised sex and a multitude of pleasurous things. A touch of sandpaper, a drop of honey, a hint of laughter.

"Danny. Yours?"

A slight twist to the man’s lips. Maybe he expected to be recognized. “Loki.”

"Loki. Like in the Norse myths, I guess? Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, a pleasure. Are you here much longer?"

It was clear that Loki didn’t refer to the pool table. Danny licked dry lips.

"No. I was just finishing up. So you’re new to these parts. Got a place to stay?"

"New, yes. And no, I have no accommodations." Loki’s eyes didn’t leave his and his hand, braced on the edge of the pool table, slid further into Danny’s space.

"Come home with me," Danny offered. His boldness surprised him. "I’ve got a spare couch."

Loki’s hot gaze raked him up and down. “Yes. I’d like that.”

The drive was filled with nervous tension. Danny put the windows down. A warm night breeze filled the cabin of the truck. Danny kept darting quick glances at Loki. The guy was well dressed, orange shirt aside, didn’t look like the sort to be traveling without a car. He was also smoking hot, high cheekbones, shadowed eyes, pouty lips, the works.

"So, where’re you heading?"

"Oh, here and there," Loki answered.

Danny nodded. “I hear you. How long you in town for?”

"A few days. No longer."

The remainder of the drive was spent in silence. Danny pulled into his dirt driveway. Loki’s expensive coat made Danny self conscious of the clumps of weeds in his yard and the peeling paint on the porch. Should’ve painted that a few weeks back, he chided himself. Consequences of living a bachelor life. Nobody to remind you. Nobody to care.

In the living room, Loki took the sofa without invitation, reinforcing Danny’s suspicion of a wealthier background. Danny squashed a hint of irritation. He wanted his guest to be comfortable. It was just customary to wait to be asked.

"Care for a beer? All I’ve got is cheap stuff."

"Yes, that would be appreciated."

As soon as the beer was in his hand, Loki leaned back languidly against the upholstery. He seemed burdened by an unfathomable ennui. Whatever this guy’s deal was, Danny figured he had a hell of a story.

Considerately, he pulled out the rest of a six-pack and set it down in front of his guest. “So. You wanna talk or you wanna fuck? … or just get some sleep?”

Loki fixed Danny with half-lidded eyes and exhaled long and slow. “Fuck. Top or bottom?”

"Actually, you should know that I need a strap-on to top. I don’t have what you’d call a typical dick. I prefer to bottom anyway."

Danny held his breath, but Loki didn’t even blink. He simply stood up and started stripping off with fast, efficient movements. The clothes got tossed in random piles. Danny followed his lead, but had to stop repeatedly to admire Loki’s nude body. A slim chest, muscled arms, runner’s legs covered in a fine dusting of hair. A long, hard dick with a slight upward curve, balls that hung low and full and begged to be fondled.

"Bend over the coffee table," Loki instructed. The weariness was gone from his voice, replaced by the smoky, dripping sex tone from earlier. "Get some lube and a condom if you use them."

Despite not having many sexual opportunities, Danny had both items on hand. Hope springs eternal, as they say. He laid them out and took the requested position. Loki slicked him up with perfunctory movements, just loose enough to accommodate the large cock pressing at his hole.

"Ready?"

Danny nodded.

Loki took his time sliding in, adding more lube as he went. Once Danny was stretched, Loki took up a punishing pace, grunting on each thrust. The only sound between them was the wet squelch of Loki’s prick pulling in and out. The sex was mind blowing, but over quickly. Loki fucked with an intense desperation. It telegraphed plain as day that his mind was on other things, far less pleasant things. He clamped his teeth down on Danny’s shoulder as he shuddered through his climax.

He maneuvered to grasp Danny’s tiny penis between his small finger and palm and jerked it until Danny found completion. Loki withdrew his softening prick and slumped onto the table.

"I think I will find my rest now," he murmured in Danny’s ear. "Perhaps in the morning, you would care to return the favor, to penetrate me?"

"Yes." Danny sighed happily. "I’d like that very much. Sleep well, Loki."


End file.
